MY FRIEND IS WEREWOLF
by princess telekenetic
Summary: Summary: sebuah kisah pendek tentang namja yang bernama lee donghae ketika bertemu seorang yeoja manis yang ternyata adalah werewolf dan berhasil merebut hatinya. Bagaimana kisahnya?


MY FRIEND IS WEREWOLF

Cast: Lee donghae

Kim young mi

Lee kyurin

Genre: fantasy, friendship, litle bit of romance

Rate: T

Disclaimer: semua cast milik tuhan, orang tua dan diri mereka masing- masing. Tapi ff ini murni dari otak saya.

Summary: sebuah kisah pendek tentang namja yang bernama lee donghae ketika bertemu seorang yeoja manis yang ternyata adalah werewolf dan berhasil merebut hatinya. Bagaimana kisahnya?

.

.

.

.

******* park sung gi *******

**Donghae pov**

Seperti biasa.. kulangkahkan kakiku menelusuri jalan beraspal dengan malas. Jalan ini cukup jauh dari rumah.. yahhh.. sudah hampir sebulan ini aku selalu pulang melewati jalan memutar. Aku tak mau ambil resiko digigit anjing baru yang galaknya minta ampun kepunyaan salah satu penduduk.

Tapi tak ada ruginya juga.. aku bisa menikmati angin sore yang begitu sejuk. Apalagi saat melewati jembatan yang menjadi jalan satu2nya untuk melewati sungai yang jernih dan banyak terdapat ikan itu. Sungguh pemandangan sore hari yang indah.

Oh ya.. aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Lee donghae imnida. Aku murit kelas XI di inha high school. Menurut teman teman.. wajahku ini mirip sekali dengan salah satu member boy band yang telah terkenal di seluruh dunia. 'super junior' tapi itu menurut teman-temanku. Karna pada kenyataannya aku lebih keren dan lebih tampan dari mereka semua.. hahaha.. itu kenyataan.

"waaaaa. Tolong.. ampunnn.. aku tak sengajaaaa" teriak seseorang dari arah depan. Kulihat seorang yeoja kurasa umurnya dibawahku.. sedang dikejar oleh 3 siswa dari paran high school. Yeoja itu.. berlari kearahku. "oppa.. tolong aku.." katanya setelah hampir mendekatiku. Entah kenapa aku menariknya dan berlari menghindari para siswa paran high school itu.

Ku tarik dia ke semak2 untuk bersembunyi. "dimana perginya yeoja dan namja sialan tadi." Kata salah seorang yang mengejar kami. "kelihatannya mereka kesana" tunjuk salah satu diantara mereka. Lalu mereka berlari mencari kami lagi.

**Donghae pov end**

"gwenchana?" tanya donghae pada yeoja yang dibantunya tadi. "gwenchana.. gomapta.." ucap yeoja tadi sambil tersenyum lebar. "lee donghae imnida.. siapa namamu?" tanya donghae. "kim young mi imnida.. gomapta hae-ah.. kau telah menolongku" ucapnya dengan wajah innocent. "ngomong2 kenapa kau bisa sampai dikejar anak berandalan itu?" tanya donghae penasaran. "hehehe.." yeoja yang bernama young mi itu malah tertawa. "aku tak sengaja menabrak mereka dan membuat minuman yang mereka minum tumpah ke baju." Katanya sambil menggaruk kepala.

"kau ceroboh sekali.. lain kali hati2 ne.. kau bisa di hajar mereka younggie.." donghae mengacak rambut yeoja yang kelewat polos itu. "yakkk.. rambutku jadi berantakan." Young mi mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "hahaha.. kau lucu sekali.. kau ini sudah besar tapi masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil.. yasudah oppa pulang dulu ya.. ini sudah hampir malam.. kau juga cepatlah pulang.." kata donghae. Seraya meninggalkan young mi.

"emm.. hae-ah?" ucap young mi tiba2. Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya. "ne?" "bolehkah aku jadi temanmu?" tanya young mi ragu. "tentu.. mengapa tidak." Senyum donghae. Lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

******* park sung gi*******

Donghae melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju apartemennya. Dia tinggal di apartemen yang cukup besar sendirian. Sebenarnya donghae anak dari orang yang cukup terpandang. Namun dia memilih hidup sendiri dengan alasan ingin mandiri. Awalnya dia tinggal bersama dongsaengnya di apartemen itu, tapi berhubung dongsaengnya tidak betah dia kembali bersama orangtuanya dan tinggallah donghae sendiri.

Donghae telah sampai di apartemennya. Namja bersurai coklat gelap itu mencari kunci di dalam tasnya. Sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"branggg" suara benda jatuh. Donghae menghampiri seorang yang tengah meringis kesakitan berhubung kakinya tertimpa kaleng minuman dari tempat sampah.

Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya. "younggie..? apakah itu kau?" tanya donghae setelah samar2 melihat sosok itu. Pelaku yang tertangkap basah itu keluar sambil nyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "hehehe.."

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau tak pulang?" tanya donghae seraya mendekati teman barunya itu. Young mi menunduk. "opp.. oppa.. bolehkah aku tinggal denganmu sementara? Aku tak punya rumah" ucapnya pelan. "mwo..? andwe.." balas reflek donghae. "jebal oppa.. aku tak punya rumah.. aku kabur dari panti asuhan yang memperlalukanku layaknya budak.. jika kau tak mengijinkanku.. maka aku akan tidur di jalan lagi malam ini.. kaulah satu2nya teman yang ku punya oppa.." kata young mi mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya berusaha meyakinkan donghae.

Donghae kurang yakin.. tapi setelah dipikir beberapa saat.. kasihan juga. "baiklah.. kau boleh tinggal disini.. tapi kau jangan macam2.." ijin donghae. "yeeeee... gomapta hae ah" youngmi langsung memeluk donghae sampai donghae hendak terjerembab kebelakang. "ne. Ne.. tapi lepaskan aku.. aku tak bisa bernapas.."

******* park sung gi*******

Sebenarnya kim young mi bukanlah manusia. Dia adalah seorang werewolf atau manusia serigala yang datang ke dunia manusia untuk mencari tuannya yang hilang sejak 7 tahun yang lalu. Saat tuannya masih kecil. Dia dan para pengawal berkunjung ke dunia manusia untuk membeli es krim(apa ini? Tak masuk akal) tuannya yang masih kecil sangat suka dengan es krim dan itu hanya ada di dunia manusia.

Namun sial bagi mereka. Saat itu ada pendeta yang mengejar young mi dan pasukannya. Saat hampir memasuki portal ke dunia mereka. Para pendeta melemparkan batu yang menyebabkan mereka terpental dan sang tuan tertinggal di dunia manusia.

Sejak itu para pengawal turun ke dunia manusia untuk mencari sang tuan. Selama 7 tahun mereka mencari namun tak membuahkan hasil. Akhirnya young mi turun tangan untuk mencari tuannya sendiri ke dunia manusia.

Dan semua keterngan yang diberikan pada donghae tadi adalah bohong itu hanya semata2 untuk mempermudahnya mendapatkan tepat tinggal.

Tak ada maksud apa2.. hanya saja. Young mi merasa tertarik dengan namja pecinta ikan yang telah menolongnya tadi. Sebenarnya young mi bisa menghajar bahkan membunuh namja yang mengejarnya tadi dengan muda. Tap berhubung dia melihat donghae. Yeoja itu mengurungkan niatnya.

*******park sung gi*******

"aku janji setelah aku menemukan eonnieku aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Hae ah.." ucap young mi. "baguslah.. semoga kau segera menemukan eonniemu itu.. supaya kau tak menggangguku lagi.." ucap donghae bercanda. "yakkk yakk.. kau jahat sekali hae ah. Young mi cemberut. Donghae mencubit pipi young mi gemas.

"kau ini.. berapa umurmu chagi.? Kau seharusnya memanggilku oppa" donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah young mi. Gadis bermanik mata coklat itu tertegun sejenak sampai kesadarannya pulih. "yaaakkk.. kau pervert sekali.. andweeee" teriak young mi imut. Donghae tertawa terbahak2. "kau mengerjaiku hae pabbo.. umurku 16 tahun" ucap young mi sambil duduk di sova yang ada di sana. "sebenarnya 116 tahun" runtuknya dalam hati.

Itu umur yang wajar bagi seorang werewolf. Di dunianya. Werewolf hidup abadi. Berbeda dengan di dunia manusia. Tak ada kekuatan sihir sama sekali disini. Disini kekuatannya juga tak bisa dipakai secara menyeluruh.

"bagaimana wajah eonnimu itu?" tanya donghae kemudian. "molla.. aku dan eonnie telah terpisah 7 tahun yang lalu. Jadi aku tak tau bagaimana wajahnya." Ungkap young gi sambil menundukkan kepala. "jadi bagaimana kita bisa menemukan eonnimu?" tanya donghae lagi. "eonnie ku memiliki tanda bulan sabit di leher bagian belakangnya.. kuharap itu bisa membantu.." kata yeoja berambut sebahu itu tak yakin. "tapi.. seoul sangat luas bagaimana kita bisa menemukan seseorang hanya dengan tanda lahirnya saja? Bahkan nama dan rupanyapun kau tak tau. " donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"mianhae.." ucap gadis itu sedih. "sebaiknya aku tidur saja.. dimana kamarku? Kau tak perlu repot mencarinnya.. aku bisa sendiri." Kim young mi. Menuju kamar yang di tunjuk donghae untuk dirinya. "gommawo.. kau telah mau menampungku hae ah. Aku tak akan melupakan kebaikanmu" kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut yeoja yang tak lebih tinggi dari donghae itu sebelum tubuhnya benar2 hilang di balik pintu yang mnghalangi indra penglihatan mereka.

"apakah aku akan bisa menemukanmu tuan? Aku sangat merindukanmu, mian aku tak bisa melindungiu dulu, jika saja aku bisa melarangmu pergi ke dunia ini. Pasti kejadian ini tak akan terjadi" sesal young mi dalam hati.

**Donghae pov**

Entah kenapa melihatnya sedih seperti tadi aku sangat tak tega. Apa karna aku sangat menginginkan yeodongsaeng? Atau karna alasan lain? Tapi apa? Aku janji akan membantumu mencari eonnimu younggie.. aku janji." Donghae mengucapkan kata itu dalam hati berulang2.

**Donghae pov end**

*******park sung gi*******

"auuuuuuuuuuu" "auuuuu" "gukk gukkk gukk"

Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar lolongan anjing yang sangat keras juga. "aneh sekali. Sebelumnya tak pernah terjadi hal seperti ini" donghae tersentak. Dia baru sadar. Jika sekarang dia tak sendirian. Ada orang lain yang menempati kamar di sebelahnya. "younggi.. dia pasti ketakutan"

Donghae imagination

"younggi" seru donghae membuka pintu kamar ber cat biru langit itu.

"hae ah.. aku takut.." rengek younggi saat donghae melihatnya meringkuk ketakutan di pojok ruangan sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"tenanglah.. oppa disini" donghae memeluk young mi mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"gomawo hae-ah" young mi balas memeluk donghae.

Donghae imagination end. (hhheeee.. stoppp.. ingat rate ff ini. Jangan mengubahnya seenak jidatmu..)

Donghae segera menuju kamar young mi. Karna tak mau ambil resiko di tendang author ke langit ke 7 karena meneruskan imajinasinya yang akan mengarah ke rate m.

"younggie.." teriak donghae setelah membuka pintu kamar young mi. Seketika mereka berdua berpandangan cengo. Young mi yang menatap donghae dengan penuh tanda tannya seolah mengatakan 'kenapa orang bodoh ini bisa masuk kesini?' dan donghae yang sedang merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena terlalu tinggi berhayal.

"Wae hae ah?" tanya young mi pada namja bersurai coklat gelap yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar dengan wajah konnyol. "ehh.. kau tak takut dengan anjing yang melolong begitu kerasnya itu? Kenapa kau malah berdiri di depan jendela seperti itu?" donghae ganti bertanya. "anjing.? Ani... aku malah suka dengan suara lolongan anjing.. itu sangat merdu.." ucap young mi kelewat polos. "dan kau kenapa disini?" young mi melanjutkan pertanyaannya yang tadi belum di jawab oleh donghae. "ehh.. hehehe.. gwaencana" ucapnya malu2.. dia llalu kembali ke kamarnya dengan semburat merah tipis di pipinya. Malu karna bertingkah sangat konyol di depan yeoja yang mulai disukainnya. Apa? Yang mulai disukainnya? "andwee" teriaknya dalam hati.

*******park sung gi*******

"aku telah mengirimkan pesan kepada tuan.. segera anda segera mengingat semuannya dan pulang bersamaku." Senyuman terukir di wajang young mi. Sebentar lagi dia yakin akan menemukan sang tuan.

Di tempat lain. Tampak seorang yeoja berbalut selimut tebal sedang terengah2 dala tidurnya. "hosss.. hossss.." yeoja itu terbangun dengan keringat dingin di dahinya. "mimpi apa tadi? Kenapa banyak sekali anjing yang berada di sampngku.. dan siapa anjing yang bisa berubah menjadi manusia itu.. wajahnya.. tak terlihat" dia bermonolog sendiri. "masih jam 1. Apa sebaiknya aku minum susu saja? Segelas susu coklat pasti bisa menenangkanku."

******* park sung gi*******

"younggie.. ayo bangun.. sarapan sudah siap" teriak donghae dari dapur kecilnya. Namun tak terdengar sahutan sapatah katapun. Setelah meletakkan sup labu di atas meja makan donghae menuju kamar younggie hendak membangunkannya. Namun dia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat secarik kertas tertempel di depan pintu kamar itu. "hae-ah.. aku pergi mencari eonnieku. Aku akan pulang nanti sore. Tolong siapkan daging untukku. Aku tak suka sayur" isi pesan singkat itu. Donghae menggeleng. " kau sebenarnya pergi untuk mencari eonnimu atau menghindar dari memakan masakanku sih?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

Di jalan yang sepi

'guk.. guk. Guk' terdengar setidaknya lebih dari satu gonggongan anjing terdengar. Mereka sedang mengerubuti seorang yeoja berubuh mungil dengan pakaian hitam nya. Nampak yeoja itu tengan mengelus lembut kepala dari beberapa anjing. "kalian bantu aku ne.. aku telah menemukan tuan. Dia adalah chingu dari hae sendiri. Kalian harus membantuku agar dia mengingat sedikit demi sedikit masa lalunya." Ucap yeoja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah young mi. "gukk. Gukk" anjing2 itu menggonggong bertanda mengerti. Young mi tersenyum.

*******park sung gi*******

"ri-ah.. waeyo? Tumben kau berangkat sesiang ini?" tanya donghae saat melihat sahabatnya berangkat 10 menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Biasanya dia yang paling pagi sampai di kelas. "ani hae.. hanya saja tadi malam aku bermimpi buruk dan itu membuatku tak bisa tidur dengan tenang.." ucap yeoja bernama lee kyuri sambil duduk di bangkunya. "gwaenchana?" tanya donghae prihatin. "ne.. gwaenchana.." kegiatan tanya jawab mereka terhenti saat han seongsaenim memasuki kelas.

.

.

.

Donghae pulang bersama kyuri hari ini. Dia agak khawatir dengan sahabat yang dia kenalsejak dia menjejakkan kaki di bangku smp. "ri-ah.. kau terlihat kurang sehat.. apa perlu aku mengantaru ke dokter?" tanya donghae antusias. "aniyaaa.. gwaenchana.. aku baik2 saja." "haeeeee... haeeeeee" teriak seseorang memanggil nama donghae. Donghae dan kyuri saling mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari siapa yang memanggilnya. "younggi.." mata donghae membulat saat di belakang young mi. Berjalan anjing herder yang selama ini ditakutinya dan juka warga sekitar. Nampak anjing itu melihat mereka dengan pandangan err lapar. "hae.. siapa dia? Dia dalam bahaya.. lihatlah anjing itu.. ingin menggigitnya" teriak kyuri histeris. "younggiee.. cepat lari.. anjing itu akan menggigitmu kalau kau tak segera pergi dari haddapannya.." teriak donghae tak kalah keras.

"ehhhh.. ingin menggigitku?" young mi menatap anjing di belakangnya. Entah kapan dan tak ada yang menyadarinya. Donghae sudah berada di dekat young mi dan menariknya untuk berlari menjauh. 'gukkk..gukk" anjing itu mengejar mereka..

"waaa.. haee.. lepaskan aku.. kyaaa" teriak young karena kaget dirinya tiba2 ditarik dan diajak berlari oleh donghae. Sampai... "bukkk.." "akkkhhhh" sebuah batu.. membuat mereka tersandung dan berguling di tanah yang kerass.. "akkkhh" ringis kesakitan donghae. Mereka terjatuh dengan posisi donghae memeluk young mi. Entah sejak kapan donghae melakukannya.

Setelah lama berada dalam posisi itu. Young mi meminta melepaskan tautan mereka. Semburat merang menghiasi pipi keduanya. "eheeemmm" decak kyuri yang dari tadi hanya menonton adegan telenovela mereka. 'gukkk gukkk' mereka terkesiap mendengar gonggongan anjing di dekat mereka.

Donghae menengok ke belakang sambil nenelan ludahnya susuh. "omoo.. kita dalam masalah" ucapnya pelan. Young mi bangkit. Anjing itu menuju arah young mi dan menjilati kakinya. Kedua orang itu cengo. "mwooo. Bagaimana bisa" kata mereka dalam hati. Young mi. Mengelus bulu hitam anjing herder itu. "anjing pintar..." ucap young mi. 'gukk gukk' seolang mengerti apa yang dikatakan young mi anjing itu menggonggong. "jangan ganggu mereka lagi ya.." kata young mi lagi dengan nada perintah didalamnya. "gukk" anjing itu kembali menggonggong. "sekarang pergilah.." anjing herder itu dengan patuh pergi meninggalkan 3 orang (minus youngmi) yang masih terbengong-bengong ditempatnya..

"hae.. hae... woeeeee... waeeeee.." teriak young mi tepat didepan uka donghae. "yakkk.. jangan berteriak di telingaku dong.. kau mau.. lee donghae yang tampan ini tuli apa?" semburnya. "mwoo.. tampan? Biasa aja kali.." sewot kyuri. "isss kau ini.. kenapa malah mendukung dia sih" protes donghae.. "terserah dong" ucap kyuri lagi. Kali ini sambil tos bareng author.

"ohh ya.. perkenalkan.. ini kim young mi.. te.. man ku yang kuceritakan tempo hari dan ini lee kyuri sahabatku.." ucap donghae memperkenalkan keduanya. Young mi menjabat tangan kyuri.

Kyuri merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Dia merasa perasaan tenang saat menjabat tangan young mi. Dia juga merasa nyaman saat melihat senyum dan tawa polos yang keluar dari bibir young mi. Kyuri memandang wajah young mi lekat. "sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan yeoja ini.. tapi dimana?" ucapnya dalam hati.

Young m i menarik ujung baju donghae. "wae?" "hehehe.. aku lapar.. bisakah kita membeli daging sekarang?" tanyanya dengan menggunakan puppy eyes. "hufffff" baiklah.. kyuri kau juga ikut makan bersama kita ne.. aku memaksa" ucap donghae seenaknya. Kyuri hanya menganggukm enerima tawaran donghae. "yeeee.. eonnie yang memasak ne.. donghae-ah ngak becus dalam urusan memasak" ucap young mi berbisik kepada kyuri.

Kyuri hanya ceikikan sedangkan donghae yang mendengarnya melotot kearah young mi. "mwo?" "hehehehe"

*******park sung gi*******

**Kyuri pov**

Hari ini aku bertemu dengan yeoja yang selalu dibicarakan donghae. Namanya kim young mi. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan donghae.. dia memiliki senyum dan sorotan mata yag begitu polos. Juga kata2 yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu apa adanya. Namun entah hanya perasaanku atau apa. Matanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda saat berbicara denganku. Kasihan juga dia.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur yang nyaman ini. Aku mencoba memejakan mata. Barang kali bisa mengusi rasa lelahku barang sebentar.

"tuann.. tuan.. kita harus menyelamatkan tuan muda" ucap seseorang. "tapi tuan.. ini sangat bahaya.. pendeta2 itu akan membunuh kita." Ucap orang lain yang menggenakan baju seperti maid. "tapi.." "kita tak punya waktu lagi. Portal ini akan segera menutup. Kita akan cari tuan muda setelah semuanya aman. Aku yakin tuan muda akan selamat. Percaya padaku tuan." "tapi.. jika terjadi apa2 dengan tuan muda.. nyawamu menjadi taruhannya" ucap yeoja itu dengan muka dingin.

"hahhh.. apa itu tadi" aku terbangun kana mendapat mimpi yang aneh itu. Mimpi itu semakin lama semakin jelas. Datang setiap malan seminggu belakangan ini. "siapa yeoja yang dipanggil tuan tadi. Dia hanylah seorang yeoja kecil.. tapi kenapa para pemuda dan maid tadi sangat takut padanya? Dan tuan muda yang harus diselamatkan?" berbagai macam pertanyaan melayang di kepalaku. Namun tak ada yang bisa memberi jawaban.

**Kyuri pov end**

******* PARK SUNG GI*******

Seperti biasa hari ini donghae pulang bersama dengan kyuri. "hae.. apakah kita pulang lewat jalan memutar atau lewat jalan biasa?" tanya kyuri. "kita lewat jalan memutar saja seperti biassa.. walaupun kemarin young mi bicra seperti itu pada anjing galak. Tapikan tetap saja binatang." Kyuri manggut2.

Baru saja beberapa langkah menelusuri jalan. Mereka dihadang 3 orang preman yang entah dari mana asalnya. "hehehe.. ada tikus kecil.. berikan harta kalian atau kalian akan kami habisi" ucap salah satu preman yang memiliki tubuh paling besar bernama kim kangin. "ka.. kami tak punya apa2.." ucap kyuri gugup. "kalian melawan kami hah? Shindong.. siwon.. hajar mereka.." ucap kangin geram.

"kyuri.. kaburr" kata donghae menarik lengan kyuri dan membawanya berlari. "berhenti.. kalian tak akan bisa lari dari kami.." dengan langkah yang panjang dan cepat siwon namja atletis dingan baju hitam dan jins yang sengaja dirobek itu menarik tangan kyuri dan membuatnya jatuh terantuk tanah. "kyuri" teriak donghae. "jangan sakiti dia.." gertak donghae.

"kau mau apa? Memukul kami? Hahaha.. dasar tikus menjijikkan.. shindong hajar dia" perintah kangin kepada anak buahnya. "BUKKK.. bukkk" donghae yang memang tak bisa berkelahi dengan mudah babak belur di tangan sindong. Sedangkan kyuri mulai menagis karna takut.

'buuuaaaakkkkk' sebuah pukulan entah dari mana membuat shindong yang sedari tadi memukuli donghae terjerembab kebelakang. 'baaakkk buakkk akkhhh" dengan sangat cepat siwon juga terkena pukulan. Dan kyuri langsung ditarik oleh si penolong.

"yo.. young mi" ucap kyuri lirih. Young mi tersenyum manis kepada kyuri. Lalu dia menatap garang 3 preman di depannya. "younggieee.. apa yang kau lakukan.. cepat pergi dari sini" ucap donghae dengan susah payah. "donghae ah.. kau diam saja" ucap young mi ketus. Donghae mendongak berusaha melihat wajah young mi.

Seketika dia terdiam. Wajah yang innocent yang sering di lihatnya sirna digantikan dengan wajah dingin dan menyeramkan. Senyum yang begitu polos berubah menjadi seringai yang menakutkan.

"berani2nya kau. Yeoja sialan. Bunuh dia.." pertah kangin. "tak akan kubiarkan siapapun membuat tuan muda menangis." Ucap young mi dengan nada ancaman. Kyuri terkesiap. "tu.. yuan muda" potongan2 memory yang telah lama hilang. Tiba2 saja tereka kembali di ingatannya." Kyuri terduduk. Dia tak lagi dapat menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri.

"baaakkk.. braakkk. Bukkk.. jdakkkk" suara serangan yang dilayangkan young mi secara bertubi2. Matanya kini tak hitam lagi melainkan berubah menjadi mata srigalanya. Merah menyala. "donghae melotot tak percaya. "ggaaarrrhhhhh" geram young mi. Preman2 itu melarikan diri dengan tubuh penuh luka. "mau kemana kalian. Siapapun yang menyakiti tuan muda harus mati.." teriak young mi mengerikan. Dia hendak mengejar preman2 itu. Namun gerakannya terhenti karna panggilan kyuri. "young mi.. hentikann" ucap kyuri dengan nada serak.

Young mi menoleh. Dia telah kebali kekeadaan semula. Mata hitam yang polos dan senyum yang polos juga. "tuan muda.. mianhae., selama ini saya tak bisa menemukan anda" ucap youngmi. Membungkuk 90 derajat.

"nee.. aku maafkan.."

"sekarang mari kita kembali ke dunia kita" ajak young mi

"bolehkah aku di dunia ini dulu. Sehari saja." Pnta kyuri. Dia telah mengingat semuanya.

Young mi menggeleng. "hanya sampai nanti malam" ucap young mi

Kyuri mengangguk.

Mereka berdua memapah donghae menuju apartemennya.

*******park sung gi*******

"jadi kalian werewolf" tanya donghae tak percaya. Young mi mengangguk. "mianhae.. telah berbohong padamu.." "hae.. kita harus berpisah.. gomawo.. selama ini kau telah banyak membantuku.. jeongmal gomawo.. " kyurii memeluk donghae. Erat. Menumpahkan segala isihatinya di pundak donghae.

" jika ini memang yang terakhir kali aku akan melihat kalian.. aku ingin mengucakan sesuatu.." wajah donghae memerah. "memang mungkin terlalu cepat. Tapi... saranghae young mi-ah." Ucap donghae pelan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh seluruh kehidupan yang ada di apartemen itu. Young mi tak menjawab. Mukanya berubah muram.

"kita harus pergi sekarang tuan muda" ucap young mi tiba2. "ne"

Young mi membuka portal ke duniannya. 'cuuuuu' tiba2 young mi mengecup pipi donghae sekilas. "nado saranghae." Young mi mengucapkannya dengan senyum manis terpatri di bibirnya. Dia menyerahkan lionin berbandul kepala anjing dengan berlian erah dimatannya

"liontin ini adalah pasangan dari liontin yang tuan muda pakai. Jagalah dengan baik.. seperti kau menjagaku selama ini. Gomawo atas semuannya." Dia lalu menyusul kyuri yang telah masuk terlebih dahulu.

Donghae memandangi liontin itu lama. " aku janji akan menjaga liontin ini. Seperti menjaga hati kita"

******* park sung gi*******

1 tahun kemudian.

Seperti biasa donghaae pulang dengan jalan kaki. Dia sengaja melewati jalan memutar untuk melihat peandangn sore hari yang indah. Saat melewati jembatan dia berhenti dan memandangi air sungai. "dulu aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu disii younggi.. apakah kau ingat wajah lucumu saat dikejar siswa2 itu.." donghae tersenyum miris.

"gukkk. Gukkk" donghae mendengar searah anjing menggonggong ke arahnya. Seekor anjing dalmation menggeliat(?) di kaki donghae. "hai.. anjing manis" donghae berjongkok dan mengelus kepala anjing itu sayang. "apa yang kau gigit?" tanya donghae seraya berusaha melepas sesuatu yang digigit anjing itu. "sebuah liontin." "tunggu dulu liontin ini.." donghae terkesiap melihat liontin berbandul kepala anjing kecil dengan berlian bitu di matanya. " bu.. bukankahh ini.. liontin.." donghae emegang liontin yang bertengger di dadanya.

"haaa... akhirnya ketemu.. kau anjing nakall yaaa" ucap suara dari belakang donghae. Donghae membalikkan badannya. Matanya membulat semprna. "young mi.. kyuri.."

end


End file.
